A Wax Crayon
by Alternate Rain
Summary: Marlene has always loved crayons, Yazoo's never so much as held one. The brunette could never stand for one of her friends not knowing how to color! A series of one-shots centered around Marlene/Yazoo friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeanne: Odd pairing is odd! I'm sorry people, I couldn't resist the fluff potential!  
****Aeriths-Rain: ITS ALL HER FAULT! **_**-denies all responsibility, and also that I possess the skill she shows in writing it- **_**Still, she's great at writing it.  
****Jeanne: Lookit this? Isn't she just too kind? Honestly I expect someone to throw a spork through my heart for this.  
****Aeriths-Rain**_**: -laughs and gives Jeanne a spork shield-**_

**Disclaimer: If they owned anything would I be here? Nope.**

Yazoo sighed, staring at the wall of Seventh Heaven. Not to long ago he'd found himself alone and wandering the streets of Edge in nothing but jeans and a white dress shirt.

Even worse, a certain little girl had found him in such a state. Well, she wasn't too little now. Perhaps thirteen, but she still seemed to love coloring.

Marlene stuck her tongue out of the edge of her mouth, drawing the other man. He'd been standing in the same pose for at least the last hour, but she had nearly finished. She smiled up at him, before returning to her picture.

He itched to know what the child was drawing, though he couldn't call her a child now. She, physically, was only six years younger than him. Yazoo merely heaved another sigh, and continued staring blankly at the wall. No need to move after all.

She added the last few details to her hair and nodded. "I've finished, you can move now. Thank you.." She passed the drawing to him for inspection, frowning at him. "You still haven't got older."

"I've only been back a month," Yazoo told her, eyeing the picture. "You were drawing me?" It was rather good, the colors were just right and the proportions amazingly correct. Scribbled at the top in was 'To Yazzy'; smirking slightly he folded it carefully and tucked it into his pocket.

"Yeah but you look like you did before," she didn't like thinking of that time, so she frowned to make the thoughts go away. "I thought you were pretty," she stated honestly.

Yazoo nearly choked on the tea he was drinking. "Thank you?" the statement came out as a question much to his embarrassment. He was used to dealing with children, Loz counted as one, but this girl completely threw him off every time he spoke with her.

Marlene giggled. "You're welcome," she pushed the blank papers to the side so he wouldn't splash his tea on it. After that she began fiddling with the ribbon in her hair.

Her fidgeting caused Yazoo to notice the ribbon, not for the first time though. "You still have that ribbon," he murmured, musing out loud. It was the same ribbon she'd was wearing all those years ago back when Kadaj was alive; it didn't seem to have and wear or tear on it though.

Marlene nodded. "Always... Aerith had it, and I have to look after it. For her. She was very nice.." She stroked the ribbon gently, looking down. She missed her still. All of them did.

Nodding, the silver haired man thought back on one of the few memories he had of the lifestream. The gentle smiling face, a pink dress, hiking boots, and the same pink ribbon this girl wore.

Noticing the girls despondence, Yazoo patted her on the head awkwardly. "What do you want to do? Hmm?"

Marlene looked up at him shyly. "I wondered if we could go to the old church.. but.. You cant go near the water ok?" She didn't want her friend to dissolve. She liked him.

Agreeing, he watched Marlene scramble to collect her crayons and paper. Once her task was completed she tucked them safely into a messenger bag and grabbed his hand.

"Well? Let's go!" the brunette teen quickly tugged him out of the bar, Tifa watching them leave with a smile.

Marlene skipped, pulling her friend along through the streets to the church. She ran in, spinning in circles happily.

Yazoo followed her, barely suppressing a smile. "You look happy," Marlene stopped dead as she said this, peering up at his face. "It makes you look prettier!" She skipped away quickly, not noticing Yazoo's brief blush.

Sighing once more, the man took off after his companion. Only this girl could confuse him so much.

They soon arrived at the church, the peaceful air settling over Yazoo. The silver haired man allowed a small smile on his face as he watched Marlene skip into the church, humming.

Marlene moved further into the church, carefully picking a single flower. She walked back and handed it to Yazoo, then frowned, standing up on tiptoes to slide it into his hair. "There you go.." She giggled to herself, continuing to walk around the church, keeping an eye on the other to make sure he didn't venture too near the water.

True to his word Yazoo didn't get within ten feet of the water, opting to settle onto one of the pews and watch Marlene draw.

Soon the brunette eyed him critically. "Draw with me please," Marlene held out a piece of paper and the crayon box. Shaking his head no the man tried to ignore her pleading face.

Marlene stuck her bottom lip out, sniffling slightly. "You just don't like me do you?!" She demanded, eyes shining with hurt. She turned away to sketch.

Though familiar with this tactic, Yazoo simply couldn't resist the hurt puppy dog look. She pulled it off so well. "It's not that," he murmured. "I can't draw very well," he tried to worm his way out of the situation. He didn't want to color but he did not want Marlene thinking he hated her.

Marlene paused then smiled, handing over her current drawing. "Here, you can colour this then," she smiled up at him hopefully.

Groaning mentally, Yazoo took the paper and the crayons being waved in his face. Settling the items on his knees, the man carefully began attempting to color it.

Never having been taught how to do such a childish task (it was thought beneath them) he wasn't doing very well. It looked like an infant had thrown up on it, albeit with more taste in color.

Marlene smiled at him encouragingly. "That's really pretty! You are so good." She hoped that made him feel a bit better. She then began to show him how to colour properly.

**Jeanne: Yes this shall be a series of one-shots. We wrote this and it's still bugging me! Please review and try not to kill the authoresses.  
****Aeriths-Rain: Yes! please don't kill me...us!! **_**-puppy eyes-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's just me today, I asked Colette if I could do this chapter myself so sorry if it's crap! You just get boring old Jeanne writing today.**

**Disclaimer; The devilish duo of doom own nothing.**

_Marlene clung to the bulkiest of the three men, looking fearfully at the other two. Loz, if she'd heard correctly, seemed the least scariest out of the three. He was scary but Kadaj was just creepy. The other one wasn't looking to comforting either, his long silver hair reminding her of the stories she'd heard from Uncle Cloud._

"_Why is she here?" Marlene jumped, staring at the one she'd just been contemplating. His voice had a soft gentle quality, a drawl she'd heard once when she went with her Papa somewhere. Loz shrugged, tugging her off of him. Marlene yelped when she was pushed towards the man. "Kadaj told you to look after her," he frowned._

"_Kadaj told me to look after the kids not her," Loz sniffled, walking out of the room quickly. The one she'd been left with looked down at her, a contemplative look on his face._

"_I'm sure Kadaj won't miss you, Mother hasn't graced you with her mimetic legacy after all," he dragged her out, grasping her wrist harshly. The tiny brunette bit back a whimper._

"_Meanie!" she yelled, kicking him in the shin. He cursed, releasing her wrist in favour of checking to make sure she hadn't bruised him. Not that it would matter, a weak little girl could never hurt him._

_Effortlessly he picked her up by the back of her shirt. Marlene flailed but to no effect. He found his way to a bridge spanning a deeper part of the large lake. He dangled her over the calm waters, knowing it would probably be cold._

"_No!" Marlene tried to claw her way back to solid ground. Yazoo held her further away, keeping the girl's nails from his face. "Please no!" Her Papa should have given her those swimming lessons she'd wanted, though she'd never tell him about this if she lived._

_Yazoo looked away, a heavy feeling in his heart. Unceremoniously, he dropped the creature that called itself human onto the bridge and walked away. If she ran she wouldn't get far but she deserved the chance to escape. The girl might actually find a way to get away from them._

Tifa smiled, looking down at the two sleeping figures. Marlene head had fallen on Yazoo's shoulder as she slipped into sleep. Yazoo had followed her into the realm of dreams, his head resting gently atop his brunette friend's.

The barmaid covered them up, still smiling. They couldn't have had a good meeting but Marlene seemed to get along with the man well, something Tifa was glad for. Yazoo needed a friend. Straightening up the papers, her smile dimmed a bit at the site of Marlene's drawing. It was of the City of Ancients and on the bridge stood a man, glaring at the viewer. The leather outfit was reminiscent of Yazoo's old wardrobe and the hair matched as well.

Shuffling the paper to the bottom of the stack Tifa decided not to bring up their meeting. It might surface bad memories for the girl and possibly Yazoo. She liked to keep her charges happy, even if that meant not prying in their business.

Yazoo shifted restly, and Marlene fell onto his lap. The man frowned in his sleep, reacting to whatever dream he was having.

**Short and not-so-sweet. Please review!**


End file.
